coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9703 (27th February 2019)
Plot Nervous about how she's going to get out of her scan today, Amy pretends that she's feeling ill. She's not enthused when Tracy suggests a pampering day. Despite Shona's assurance that Clayton isn't a risk to the children, David insists on accompanying Gail when she takes the children to their schools. Shona assures him that she would tell the police anything if it would help with Clayton's recapture. Rita is tired of the mess that Paul is making in the flat and suggests to Gemma that it's time he moved on. Sinead brings Brian to the flat to help Daniel with the conclusion to the essay that he's got a writer's block on, leaving him time to visit Bertie. Nick expresses doubts to David about whether Shona can be trusted when it comes to Clayton. Cathy brings Brian some coffee which he promptly spills over Daniel's keyboard, causing the laptop to collapse. Sally isn't bothered by Sophie's news that Gina is leaving for Newcastle today. Tracy leaves Amy in the salon for a hair-do. Bethany tells her that she must be honest with her parents, causing her to leave the premises suddenly when she can't cope with the pressure. Annoyed by Nick's attitude, David pushes him into telling him about the cocaine Shona was going to smuggle into the prison. Paul advises Shona against showing her face on the Ecclestone Estate to find something about Clayton's whereabouts. Panicking, Brian gives the laptop to a PC shop to repair but they need a day to work on it. Amy turns up at the flat, refusing to go for the scan. David confronts Shona about the drugs, demanding an explanation. Paul tells Gemma that a bail accommodation is opening in the area and he'll make enquiries about staying there. Just as a Gina is about to leave in a taxi, Kevin and Jack return from the adventure holiday and find out about the missing money. Mortified, Kevin admits he took it, thinking it was a donation from Sophie for Jack. He apologises for the mix-up and promises to sort things out. Amy locks herself in the bathroom. Through the door, she tells Tracy there's no baby anymore and her mother thinks she's miscarried and kept it from her. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and front bedroom *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *10a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Underworld - Packing department *Audrey's *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen and bathroom *Roy's Rolls *Empty shop unit, Victoria Street Notes *Last appearance of Jack Webster until 21st June 2019. *Tracy McDonald mentions Maria Connor setting her hair alight, referencing events in Episode 9514 (23rd July 2018). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Amy ponders how to avoid attending her scan; Brian offers to help Daniel with an essay; and Kevin's confession vindicates Gina. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,292,882 viewers (4th place). Category:2019 episodes